One Life,One Chance,One Fate,One Guy,One Direction
by Jennifer Granger Rowling
Summary: This story is about 5 girls meeting their favorite boy band...One Direction. Some parts have good to tell,but the others... well, you have to read it to find out...


**Hey Guys,first ever story I wrote so hope you like it...Please review!**

I stepped into the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the long brown hair was slightly wavy and my brown eyes look very sleepy yet ready for the day ahead.I quickly ate breakfast, and got ready to leave.

As I stepped out of the apartment,I first smelled the summer air filling my nostrils with delight.

By the way,I am Patricia E. Fransisco. I am 16 years old.I live in best friends are:Nicole,Kate,Christine,and our favorite band is,of course,One Direction . We absolutely love them and hope to meet them this summer.I = Harry,Nicole = Louis,Kate=Niall,Christine=Zayn,and Jade=Liam. Oh, how I wish I could meet and my friends already graduated high school and parents said (and our principal agreed) that we can handle it. And now we live in our own houses/apartments but we're not far from our parents.

Anyways,I promised my friends I would meet them at the mall at 9:30.I looked at my watch,7:55 ,I spent 19 minutes looking at my surroundings (and smelling fresh air). I went to my car and first put my earphones on ,turned on my iPod nano,turned the volume to MAX,and chose the song 'Torn' followed by: 'Safe and Sound'. The song 'Torn' was sung by One Direction when they were at the judges houses. And 'Safe and Sound' was by: Taylor that I quickly drove to Starbucks to buy a cookie (which I normally do everyday).Then went to the mall to meet my friends at the entrance.I looked at my watch,8:27 am,_Yes!_ I thought to myself. I have time to prepare guys won't like this! I mean,look at me,I haven't even combed my hair yet! After I parked near the entrance, I tied my hair into my usual braid,put on a little make-up and waited for the text that says they're already here.

After waiting for about, 30 minutes, the text finally came.I looked at my watch,9:07 am,I thought _Wow! They're early! _They don't usually come early,they come very late. Like the time when I specifically said 8 pm sharp, they turned up 2 hours late! Anyways,I went out of my car and went to the entrance and spotted my friends.I waved,they waved I got there we went inside.

*2 hours later*

We went outside of the mall,our hands full of shopping bags (well,not exactly,but you get the point).

''Hey,wanna ride?" I said

"Of course!" They all said in unison

When we were all seated in the car,I first checked my Twitter,and read one of Harry Styles' tweets:_Louis got pulled over AGAIN!._ I shared the tweet to all of my I just remembered they were here in California! _Oh My Bloody Hell!_ I thought.

''Oh my,oh my,oh my!''

"What's wrong?" asked Nicole.I turned to face them.

"Guys,don't you remember?" I asked.

"What? Um...Your mother's birhtday?" Christine guessed

" Direction are here,HERE in California!"

"WHAT?" They screamed

"Yes they are. And they just got pulled over remember? HERE!" I answered

" Here in this town?" Jade asked

"I don't know but let's hope" I answered

We all started squealing and shouting like mad when finally Kate shouted.

"Are we going to get out of here and find out, or are we just going to scream our heads off?"

"Oh, I am so sorry, but you have to admit your excited too, you know." I replied

"Yeah I am, but not as excited as you are" she said. We all laughed.

"Ok, fine. I'm going, I'm going. Jade close the door please" I added.

About 10 minutes later, I spotted a car, with the British license on it! I quickly stopped in front of the car.

"Hey, why are we stopping?" Christine asked.

"Oh, come on! There, in that car, is One Direction." I replied as calmly as possible. But on the inside, I'm screaming.

"AHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

"Yeah. So do you want to get out or not?"I shouted.

"Of, course we do!" They all said in unison.

"Well, come on girls!" I said.

When we got out of the car there they were, One Direction. 4 amazing boys in the car, and their driver, Louis Tomlinson, outside.


End file.
